Son Of A Monk
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: All Miroku and Sango need is a little push to have a stable relationship. But what will happen when Miroku’s efforts of having a child come true before even meeting Sango? Will a child change everything? Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

OK! So, here is a new story from me, and the first story for Inuyasha…well, the first I post anyway.

WARNINGS!: This story will contain violence (not too much, though), and CP, spanking. Don't like, don't read. And I should say, if you saw and like Inuyasha, WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING???!!!!!! I mean, that show has LOTS of violence! Duh! YOU WERE WARNED!

This is AFTER the last episode, so Miroku and Sango are already engaged.

Summary: All Miroku and Sango need is a little push to have a stable relationship. But what will happen when Miroku's efforts of having a child come true before even meeting Sango? Will a child change everything?

Disclaimer: Um…I actually don't have the age to own it. I was only a kid when Inuyasha came out…seeing it behind my mom's back since, "Girls don't have to watch too much violence! It's bad for any child!" Um, if I recall, that's what she used to say…lol

**Son of a Monk**

By Latin Girl Writter

Prologue

"Stop him! Stop that boy!" A voice yelled from an angry merchant. "Stop that thief!"

Haruki ran as fast as his short legs could take him. He was not a thief, he was just hungry, but he knew the people from this town wouldn't see it like that, he couldn't get caught. If he was caught he could be thrashed -which he didn't want to- expulsed from the town -which he wouldn't mind- or made a slave since he was an orphan. He couldn't become a slave or servant, he had a mission. He had promised her, his mother.

"Go to the towns at the west part. You'll find him there."

That was what she had said in her sweet voice. That was what he did. But it had not been easy. The Feudal Era wasn't exactly the safest era of them all, the only reason he had gone that far was because of his perfect way of lying and because he could go by unnoticed many times.

He had met many people along the way and he had learned not to trust in everyone, especially adults. He usually travelled by himself, learning how to hide from monsters, even how to disguise his 'human' smell. It wasn't easy, and he felt much safer if there were others around him while in the forests. He couldn't lie to himself, in the year he had been by himself now, though he was only eight, he had learned many things not any eight year old knew. He was what some mothers called, "a trouble child".

"Got cha!"

Haruki just felt himself being lifted by the neck of his old blue shirt. "Look here! A thief!" he heard a man saying.

"He stole from me!" The merchant said, "He should be punished!"

"Let go of me! I did nothing!" Haruki yelled, kicking his legs in the air. Villagers were starting to gather around.

"He stole fruit from me!" the fat merchant said, pointing to him with a chubby finger.

"No I didn't!" Haruki yelled again.

"Prove you didn't!" An older woman yelled from the crowd. With that, yells of affirmation were heard from the rest of the crowd. Haruki started to fill slightly nervous. He had already learned not to mess with angry merchants once, and he didn't want to mess with them again.

One of the villagers, a farmer, got closer to him and took away his old worn brown bag, where he kept his most valuable possessions, among them the stolen fruit. Without care the farmer turned the bag, and all his things where thrown in the dirt, a single orange rolled to the merchant's foot.

"See here! This is proof!" he yelled grabbing the fruit and exposing it for all the people to see.

"He needs to be punished!" a man yelled from behind the crowd, which consisted of almost all the villagers.

"He doesn't belong amongst us!" a middle age woman yelled, "Kick him out!"

"Make him a slave!" Another man yelled, "Or a servant to serve Riku!" he said next, referring to the merchant who seemed to have gotten an air of importance.

"No!" Haruki yelled, kicking even more.

"Yeah!" Most villagers yelled.

"Taken him to the village's elders! They'll know what to do!" another woman yelled, and Haruki could feel his eyes moist when he saw how she hold a boy a bit younger than him. The same way his mother had hold him not long ago.

"Let the merchant decide what to do! The boy stole from him, it's only fair!" another yelled, silencing everyone as they turned to see the merchant.

The man got an evil grin at his face as he came closer to the boy. "We should all bit him or cut his hands, that should teach every kid and adult around here."

"Yeah!" another person said, "thrash him!" with that last thing, Haruki felt himself being thrown against a wall, and someone holding him there.

He heard a snap of something breaking, followed by a swooshing noise, and when he expected something to hit his back, he heard it.

"STOP!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. I The Strange Boy

Ok, sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update soon but I am moving away for some months and don't know if I'll be able to write, I have not forgotten this story and have many ideas for it. Please stick to it.

Please review!

WARNINGS!: This story will contain violence (not too much, though), and CP, spanking. Don't like, don't read.

This is AFTER the last episode, so Miroku and Sango are already engaged.

Summary: All Miroku and Sango need is a little push to have a stable relationship. But what will happen when Miroku's efforts of having a child come true before even meeting Sango? Will a child change everything?

Disclaimer: Um…I actually don't have the age to own it.

**I. The Strange Boy**

"MY FAULT!" a female voice demanded, "If you had listened to me for once-"

"I listened to you for once, and what happens? We lost track of that youkai!" a male voice replied.

A kid kitsune stood in the middle of the two angry teenagers. "Um, Inuyasha, Kagome, can't we just-"

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time.

"I was just saying…" the kitsune muttered before running towards the couple that walked in front.

"All they do is fight lately."

"Well, Sango…they wouldn't be Inuyasha or Kagome if they didn't."

"Guess you're right, Miroku." Sango said as she watched the kitzune walk along her nikomata, Kirara, grumbling about unfairness.

Then, they heard it. Kagome's yell of "SIT!" was heard followed by thump of where the hanyo had fallen.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo turned to look at them for a moment, before continuing their way as they heard Inuyasha's demand of "why did you do that!"

"Oh, cheer up, Shippo!" Sango said, "Look! We've made it to the village!" She said brightly.

"It looks deserted." Shippo said suddenly.

Miroku looked around, and the pup was right. Though it was a big village, and looked as if there had been people around it not even five minutes ago, it was now as if no one was around.

He turned to look at Inuyasha who was now scanning the place, his ears swinging slightly.

"Yeah!"

Well, there were the people. They moved towards the noise to find all the people gathered, they were all surrounding something, and everyone was yelling.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked a villager.

"They're going to beat a thief!" he answered.

"Phe! Serves him right." Inuyasha growled.

"What did he stole?" Sango asked next, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Some fruit. The boy won't be able to eat after they're done with him!" the man cried.

"Boy?" Inuyasha and Shippou asked at the same time.

"You mean he's not a grown man?" Miroku asked, not even waiting for an answer but walking his way into the crowd to have a better look of what was going on.

When Miroku got to where he could see well he froze. A boy, not older than ten, was held against a wall by a man, while another had cut a branch from a near by tree and was ready to whip him with it.

Before he could even think, he was running towards the boy, just as the man swung the branch backwards and brought it forwards towards the child.

"STOP!" He cried, using his shaft to stop the switch from hitting him, since he was now standing between the man and the boy.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone, including Sango, Shippou, Kagome, Inuyasha and even Kirara, stared at him as if he had lost it. And for a few seconds he also thought he had lost it, until he heard a sniff coming from the child.

Both, Kagome and Sango walked towards the child. Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku and smiled encouragingly.

"Are you fine?" Sango asked the boy, holding Kirara in her arms.

"Who are you?!" The merchant suddenly exclaimed. "You have no business here, this whelp belongs to me."

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but he was beaten by a very angry warrior.

"My son doesn't belong to anyone."

OoO

Haruki was terrified at what was about to happen. His stomach was in knots and he could feel his eyes moist even more. He just shot his eyes as tight as he could awaiting his doom, and then he heard it.

"STOP!" followed by the switch breaking, thankfully not on his back.

Silence ensued and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. A man had just saved him. He turned around to see the back of what seemed to be a monk and his heart made a funny skip, as if he recognized the man, but he didn't, and he couldn't see his whole body, just the left part.

He was about to turn completely when he noticed two ladies walking towards him. One of them wore extremely strange clothes. She had a really, really short skirt and he could feel his face blush.

"Are you fine?" Another lady turned. She had a huge and strange artifact and he immediately liked her. She looked kind and soft, but strong and rough. It was strange how he felt, but he nodded giving her a shy smile.

Though this group of people was strange, he wasn't about to question the persons that had just saved him from a beating.

"Who are you?!" he heard the merchant say, oh, he already hated that man. "You have no business here, this whelp belongs to me."

Whelp? Who did he thought he was? He was no whelp! And he didn't belong to anyone, he had anyone who to trust, who to call his. He was by himse-

"My son doesn't belong to anyone."

That stopped every thought in his mind. He looked up at the lady with the strange wood thing on her back and blinked. Was this lady serious? Surely not. Well, if she was willing to play along, he would play along too.

And with that, he launched himself to her middle, hugging her. And was even more delighted when he felt her put her hand on his back.

OoO

"Son?!" Kagome whispered rather loudly.

_What am I DOING??!!! _Sango thought just at the same time the kid launched towards her. _Well, at least his acting that way!_

She looked over to where Miroku stood. his eyes were bulging out, mouth hanging open while he repeated "So-so-so…", looking at her as if she had suddenly grown another head.

_In a way I did! Or I lost my mind…completely…_

"This is your son?!" the merchant asked suddenly, "Then you should pay for what he stole!"

Everyone looked at her, and she looked directly at Miroku who was now looking quite pale. At first she looked at him trying to find a way out of things…but as it seemed she was quite lost with him.

"Well…" she started still looking at Miroku who usually handled finances, before stopping dead on her tracks when he felt the kid place his hand on her behind. _What is he doing?!_ She thought as she gulped.

"The mother is a thief as the son!" a villager said suddenly.

"Phe! This people are just stupid little idiots." Inuyasha grumbled to Shippo, who, amazingly, agreed with him.

As the people started to whisper all around and started to get closer to her and the kid, a chuckle was heard, a chuckle she knew all to well.

"Please, please. Calm, calm. I'll pay for all he stole." Miroku said, making all the fuss stop.

"Where will he get the money from?" Kagome whispered to Sango who shrugged, glaring daggers at the boy.

OoO

Miroku sat there, watching the clouds go by as he let Sango care of his 'battle' injury. His mind raced to the little urchin they had crossed paths with.

After Miroku had paid for everything, leaving them with a blank account, as Kagome had said, the boy had ran away from them. Of course, Miroku tried to stop him and the boy just grabbed a stick and hit him on his head. It was just his luck the stick had a pointy thing which made a nasty wound on his face. He had let the kid go then, and the boy had ran away.

"Are you ok, Miroku?" Shippo asked, leaning close by while Sango healed him with the emergency kit Kagome carried in her strange looking bag.

"I'll be, Shippo." Miroku said.

"You monk! Defeated by a weak pup!" Inuyasha said from where he was sitting down.

"He was a bit strange looking." Kagome commented.

"We should have left him get the beating." Inuyasha said followed by a 'Sit!' from Kagome.

Though it sounded harsh, Miroku knew Inuyasha would have never allowed the kid to receive a beating and would have done the same thing he had done. Well, not exactly give them all their money, but more likely bit the crap out of the ones that wanted to hurt the boy.

"You talk but don't mean it, Inuyasha." Miroku said, though the hanyo was now busy with the girl from the well.

"He was a bit strange, Miroku." Sango said, finishing with his wound.

"Strange how?" Miroku asked leaning closer towards her as Sango looked up at the blue sky.

"He looked and acted…familiar."

OoO

Haruki panted as he stopped. That was a close one. He looked around at his surroundings and found out he, once again, was in the forests.

If it wasn't for the strange looking people he would now be bleeding and a slave. Sitting down to try to regain his breath, he thought about the young lady who had said she was his mom.

"She sure was strange." He said to no one. It had been a while since he could talk with someone, ever since he had separated from a group of travelers who had helped him get to that village.

He then thought about the monk, trying to remember how he looked liked.

His breath suddenly came short when he remembered what his mother had told him about his father.

"When you get to the west, look for Monk Miroku."

"How am I going to recognize him, Mama?"

"He always carries a holy staff, his right hand is always covered by a cloth and sacred pearls. You'll recognize him, your heart will."

Haruki was suddenly stunned as he remembered the man carried a staff. It was him! It was his father! Without another thought, he turned around and started to walk towards where the strange group with which his father traveled with had gone. He would follow them and spy them for some time, and then he would try to get closer to the man but wouldn't reveal his identity.


	3. II Father

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** Before you all kill me for taking such a long time to update, let me tell you a few things. A couple of months ago I had to travel to another country to study. I am now back at home, my diploma on my hand. Now, I'm updating all my stories at one time, so if you read more than one, you'll have plenty to read. I'll be trying to update frequently though I'm starting a new job next week. I promise I'll finish every single one of my stories, and I even have more in my mind some of which I've already started writing. Thanks for sticking up with me!

WARNINGS!: This story will contain violence (not too much, though), and CP, spanking. Don't like, don't read.

This is AFTER the last episode, so Miroku and Sango are already engaged.

Summary: All Miroku and Sango need is a little push to have a stable relationship. But what will happen when Miroku's efforts of having a child come true before even meeting Sango? Will a child change everything?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If this anime was mine, it would actually be rather cute and it wouldn't have monsters…it would be totally different…you're happy I don't own it, right?!

**II. Father**

The sun shined up in the blue, cloudless sky as eight year old Haruki sneaked a peek at the strange group a few feet away from him.

After discovering the strange looking monk was actually the person he had been looking for, he decided to follow them. His face, arms, and clothes were full of dirt as he had tried to hide his smell with those of his surroundings. He still was trying to figure what those others in the group were.

The first he observed and instantly disliked was the kitsune cub that was with them. He did wondered, though, why was a kit among all the adults there. In his eight year old mind it made no sense at all. In his experience, most people rejected young creatures, human or not. So why would this group keep an annoying creature like that in the group?

He looked at what seemed to be the 'leader' of the group. He was sitting down, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He might not be that old. In Haruki's eyes, all of those that were beyond 10 years old were old, VERY old. But this hanyou seemed to only be a couple of years older than him.

He looked as the strange woman with the strange clothes talked with the woman he had called mother. He couldn't help but blush crimson remembering that.

And then, the monk appeared out of some bushes, his ever present staff in one hand. He seemed to be rather happy while looking at the woman he had heard being addressed as Sango. He sat besides her keeping both hands on his staff as the two women and he talked.

It was then that he noticed something was missing…or rather…someone. He looked around, where was the hanyou?

"Ha! I knew there was something wrong!" he heard a voice say behind him as he felt himself being lifted. He couldn't help but yelp a bit at the surprise and start flaying his arms and legs.

"Let me down!" he demanded.

"Phe! Like if I'm an idiot to do that!" The hanyo said.

"Inuyasha..." The woman said.

"Don't say it Kagome! He has been nothing but problems." He growled, though Haruki was getting a bit tired of being held by his waist. He felt all but three.

"Maybe there is a reason for him to be following us." The lady, Sango, said.

"Or maybe he just wants to kill us all, and steal all our money!" the kitsune said.

"I don't think he wants that, Shippou…after all, we don't have any money left." The monk said. "Why are you here, kid?" he asked as the man walked towards him and leaned on his staff, looking at him face to face.

Haruki looked at the man, his dark eyes connecting with his father's dark ones. Even though the man had no idea of their connection, just the way he looked at him made Haruki feel all but three…and the position he was being held by didn't help at all in his cause.

During his 'long' life he had heard other kids say that a look from their fathers had them spilling out the truth…up until now he had never believed so, but when he looked into the dark eyes there was nothing dark about them. He could sense a bit of care from them, even if the man had no idea of their connection.

Not being able to hold it in any longer he let the tears he was oblivious he had been holding fall, and just let everything spill.

"Because Mama told me to look for you!" he said before looking down at the earth and doing what any eight year old would have done in his place…he silently cried his frustration out.

OoO

Miroku looked up from where Inuyasha held the same kid that had wounded him. He couldn't believe the kid was still lurking around.

After the boy had hit him, he had had a strong desire of just hitting him back…not on the face but on a specific part of his anatomy which he admired from every woman. Now, the boy was back looking all but defiant, though he had to admit, the little anger he felt was now gone.

"Because Mama told me to look for you!" he couldn't help but be surprised by this, and he had to hold the urge of just grabbing the kid and holding him tight against him to give him comfort. Just as he hated to see women crying, he hated seeing kids cry.

"What do you mean?!" Sango asked the kid sounding as surprised as he was.

"Inuyasha, put him down." He heard Kagome whisper to the hanyo's ear.

"If he promises he won't run again…or hit the monk." Inuyasha said as the kid nodded his head. And then, without much care, the hanyo literally threw the kid out of his grasp making him fall into Miroku's arms. And that was all the kid needed to latch himself into the monk's middle.

"I'm sorry!" the boy wailed.

OoO

Sango stood there more surprised than anything. Miroku was looking at her bewildered asking her with his gaze what to do, though he had wrapped his arms around the kid. It was then that it hit her, the boy reminded her of Miroku himself.

"Nani…" She whispered oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha would hear her, "he's his father." And with that phrase, a pang came to her heart.

_Don't be stupid._ She berated herself, _it's just your imagination! Just because he looks like him doesn't mean a thing!_

"I think we should camp here." Kagome interrupted her thoughts. "Eh…Shippo, why don't you go search for wood? Inuyasha can go try to fish something…and Sango and I will go search for fruit!" The young woman said happily, not waiting for an answer before sending the other two to do what she asked for and dragging her out to the forest.

Even after minutes of searching for fruit, Sango couldn't help but remember the boy. She had this strange feeling inside her that nothing would be the same now.

"Sango-chan…you really think what you said?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Nani?"

"You know…about the kid being his son?" She said looking through some bushes before smiling and picking up some berries.

"I…I don't know. They do look similar." Sango said helping the other woman pick the fruit.

OoO

Miroku looked as everyone left. He knew what Kagome had done, sending everyone away. Though he wished she had not made Sango go…but she had looked at him with a look on her face which made his heart twist painfully…but now, though, he had other things on his hands, or rather on his arms to worry about.

He looked down noting the boy was calm now, and just as fast as the kid had latched himself he cut the hug.

"S-sorry." The boy said sniffing pitifully.

Miroku only nodded, before walking towards a tree lying on the ground. He sat there, looking as the boy blinked and robbed his dirty arm against his face trying unsuccessfully to dry his face.

"Here…this will help more." Miroku said handing him some strange soft clothes he knew Kagome carried in her bag. Many times she had referred to it as tissues.

"T-tha-thanks." The boy sniffed, before passing the thing through his cheeks and blowing in it.

"So…I'm Miroku…what's your name?" He began lamely, but who knew what to tell a boy that just moments earlier had been rather distressed in one's arms?

The boy looked at him, his eyes red from all the crying and his nose puffy. His face a complete mess of dirt, some twigs in his hair where he clearly had tried to blend his smell with those of the forest, though that fact only made him look younger than what he was.

"Haruki." The boy whispered.

"Mind to tell me what you meant before?" Miroku asked gently.

"My mother wanted me to find you." The boy said quietly.

"I know that." Miroku said as he saw that Shippo and Inuyasha had returned, the later stopping the kitsune to speak or do anything but staying by his side. "But why?"

The boy looked at him, clearly not knowing how to answer that. He noticed Kagome and Sango arrive, the later looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Because…" The boy started, "Because you're my father."

And with that last phrase he saw as Sango dropped what she had been carrying before sprinting out towards the woods as he could do nothing but look in shock at the kid and try to decipher what to do next.


End file.
